


ꪊꪀᦔꫀ𝕣 ꫝꫀ𝕣 ꪑꪖડ𝕜

by EvilSoldierVolin



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Airtight, BDSM, Betrayal, Bipolar Disorder, Bullying, Child Abandonment, Cunnilingus, Demon, F/F, Gore, Masochism, Pregnancyscare, Racism, Rape, Rumorspreading, Sadism, Schizophrenia, Shapeshifter, Slaverymention, Spanking, Teasing, Telekinesis, Torture, Toys, blowjob, couchcuddles, couchsex, fakefriend, gangrape, girlxgirl, hairpulling, interracial, nippleplay, publicsex, pussyplay, sexualassault, sexualharrassment, showersex, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSoldierVolin/pseuds/EvilSoldierVolin
Summary: It all started with lies and rumors. The girl with the brown hair and short build is a freak and a rapist, they all say. She’s likes females more than guys, and ended up sexually assaulting her best friend. Everyone turned against her. Everyone became disgusted with her. They all started to make her school life a living hell. Little did they know, her life already was a living hell. Having lost her father to a car accident, and her mother to suicide at 8, her and her much younger sister, Lyrah, had to move in with her uncle and aunt, which quickly turned out to be a mistake. With her aunt’s drinking and abuse to the whole family, things just aren’t looking too good for the little petite British freak. But things changed when an unnaturally beautiful female finds her on the rooftop alone and takes her in for a little bit. The petite girl started to catch feelings for the beautiful mysterious girl with the rich doctor for her mother. But everyone knows girls aren’t supposed to like girls. But just how far are they willing to prove everyone wrong? How far are they willing to let secrets be unleashed and lies to be spread??





	ꪊꪀᦔꫀ𝕣 ꫝꫀ𝕣 ꪑꪖડ𝕜

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made for a slightly younger friend of mine’s! You know who you are. I know the summary is complete shit, I took 10 minutes to write it. ;-; Anyways, I hope you enjoy this book for what it’s about to become. Trust me, it’s ONE bumpy ride.

_"Why are you being so...friendly. You don't have to pretend to be nice..." I sighed, as her body heat slowly started to warm up my small cold pathetic figure._

_"Everyone's the same." I said, as she looked at me in a certain way. I REALLY shouldn’t have said that._

_"...Do you see the color of my skin? Don't ever say bullshit like that to me again. Everyone isn't the same. Otherwise I wouldn't be helping you right now." She said, her thick African accent showing up plain as day. She glared at me with full malice in her eyes, causing me to shiver a little._

_I mustered up some courage and dared to look her in those sunset eyes. "So you're not gonna turn on me in the next 2 days?" I asked, certain of the outcome. When was the last time someone was nice to me after what happened...._

_She rolled her eyes at me and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I ain't no fake Barbie bitch. I can assure you on that." She said, as she looked down at me with a soft smile. I blushed softly at the sight, and looked down in slight embarrassment._

_"Alright. I just...don't expect anything other than that." I murmured softly, as I snuggled into her warmth more. I have a feeling I’m gonna enjoy being around this girl more._

_~_

_I blushed lightly as a thought came to my head and looked down in embarrassment. It was risky, but I have to let her know how I feel about her. I built up my courage a little, and dared to look up at the tall black haired beauty who was sitting_

_in front of me. "Also... t-there's another thing..." I stuttered a little. My younger sister raised a brow at me in confusion but brushed it off. Am I really about to do this? After all that happened today?_

_"What?" She said as she became a bit confused and moved some of her dark curly locks from her freckled face, before looking me in the eyes. God, her eyes..those sunset eyes... although unnatural, they're so beautiful. I can feel myself blush more and my hands start to become clammy a little. I started to freak out a little in my head. 'I can't do this! What am I thinking? At least, not yet...Damnit, get yourself together, Tal!'_

_I shook my head and stood up kinda shakily, stuttering a bit as I faced my best friend and crush. "N-Nevermind.." I said. God damnit, stop stuttering! She stared at me hard for a little while, seeming to search for anything she could read. I started to sweat a little and shiver, it was as if she were literally looking into my soul._

_"...Okay." She said reluctantly after a short while. I sighed in relief. "So, now wha- Wait." She paused as she looked at me again, this time staring straight at my mouth. "What happened to your face, Tal??" She said in concern and slight alarm as she now realized I was wearing a black face mask. Shit. I hadn't told her anything. I hadn't told her what happened three days ago. Me and Lyrah shared a look._

_"...I-It's nothing much Jayrah. Don't w-worry about it." I said slowly. A very angry look flashed in her eyes as she sensed my lie. "You're lying to me, Tal. Don't fucking lie to me. I know you've been through a lot, but I will HURT you if you fucking LIE TO ME!!" She said, her voice first quiet and now ending in an angry shriek full of menace, her strong African accent standing out greatly._

_I cringed in fear as I swallowed nervously, and she looked at me with a softer and apologetic look. She sighed, looking behind her to see if her younger brother had woken up, and looked back at me. "..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that..you don't have to tell me now if you're uncomfortable."_

_I smiled at her, grateful that she didn't push it. I don't exactly know if I should tell her what I've doneto my aunt and uncle. "So, what's next?" She said, interrupting my thoughts. I thought about it for a quick second, my finger resting under my chin, when I gasped and snapped my fingers in excitement._

_"Sister-Bestfriend bonding time!" I squealed happily, as Lyrah slightly cringed at my voice. Jayrah stared at me with a blank face as it looked like she was trying to process what I said for a moment. She shook her head for a second, and looked back at me again._

_"...A what? Oh! Nevermind." She said, as she look confused, then realized what I was talking about, and then had an embarrassed look. I looked at her for a bit, then with a reassuring smile gestured my little sister to come here._

_She walked shyly over to the couch with a small blush on her face. I could practically feel the nervousness radiating off of her body, and I'm guessing Jayrah could feel it too, since she said something before I could._

_She smiled softly at her, and spoke with an surprising soft voice. "It's okay, hun. You don't have to be shy around me." She said, her aura radiating calmness all of a sudden. Huh. I brushed it off a bit as I observed the situation._

_Lyrah looked at me for a signal of any kind, feeling kind of awkward. I looked back at her with a reassuring look. "It's ok, Ly." I told her, as she slowly started to relax herself. Jayrah spoke first, so she'd feel more comfortable._

_"Well, for starters, my name is Jayrah Riess." She said. My sister's eyes widened in recognization, as she seemed to become even more nervous at the sound of her last name. "I-I'm Lyrah..."_

_she said, stuttering a little. Jayrah only softly chuckled._

_"You don't have to be shy around me, dear." She said a little too loudly, causing her six year old brother to reach up, grab a thick chunk of curly hair, and yank on it to get her to shut up. "Ow!" She hissed in pain, as she turned to glare at the now sleeping child._

_Lyrah giggled a little, starting to slowly relax as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Jaryah grumbled in annoyance a little. "This little piece of..he's lucky he's asleep. Anyways, how old are you?" My sister went quiet and shy again, causing me to sigh in annoyance.“She’s eleven.” I said exasperated._

_She glared at me with disapproval and snapped at me slightly. "Don't rush her! I'm usually like this when I meet new people too." She said in a matter of fact tone. I looked at her and spoke, “I’m not rushing her! If I don’t say it, she won’t.”_

_Jayrah looked at me with an unamused appearance. "She doesn't have to tell me everything IMMEDIATELY." She said, causing her brother to once again reach up and yank her hair, much harder this time. “Shut up!” He said sleepily, as his older sister turned back to glare at him._

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head. This girl...damn she’s stubborn._

_My sister fidgeted a bit out out nervousness again. "No it's...it's just that I..." She said softly and quietly, as she begun to softly quiver a bit. I sighed again. “This really won’t be going anywhere.” I thought, but apparently Jayrah seemed to think otherwise._

_"Go on, it's alright." She said, patience radiating off of her. I smiled softly at the sight. Despite being so...her, she’s so gentle and soft towards kids..she’d make a great mother. I just need to find the courage to let her know how I truly feel though. But_ _, we’re just...friends.  
  
_

  
_But friends don’t have feelings for each other._


End file.
